The invention relates to electronic devices or electronic circuits and/or modules. The device has an insulating layer substrate with an insulating layer and at least one metallization of a surface side of the insulating layer. The at least one metallization has an electric component thereon generating a heat loss.
Electronic devices or circuits and modules of this type are known in the art in numerous embodiments.
Also known in the art is DCB (Direct Copper Bond) technology, which is used to bond metal layers or sheets (e.g. copper sheets or foils) with each other and/or with ceramic or ceramic layers, namely using metal or copper sheets or metal or copper foils, which are provided on their surfaces with a layer or coating (hot-melt layer) resulting from a chemical bond between the metal and a reactive gas, preferably oxygen. In this method, which is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,120 and in DE-PS 23 19 854, this layer or coating (hot-melt layer) forms a eutectic with a melting temperature below the melting temperature of the metal (e.g. copper), so that the layers can be bonded to each other by placing the foil on the ceramic and heating all layers, namely by melting the metal or copper essentially only in the area of the hot-melt layer or oxide layer.
This DCB method comprises the following steps:                oxidation of a copper foil so as to produce an even copper oxide layer;        placing the copper foil on the ceramic layer;        heating the composite to a process temperature between approx. 1025 and 1083° C., e.g. to approx. 1071° C.;        cooling to room temperature.        
Also known is the so-called active soldering method (DE 22 13 115; EP-A-153 618) for bonding metal layers or metal foils forming metallizations, in particular also of copper layers or copper foils, with ceramic material. In this process, which is used especially for manufacturing a metal-ceramic substrate, a bond is produced at a temperature of ca. 800-1000° C. between a metal foil, for example copper foil, and a ceramic substrate, for example aluminum-nitride ceramic, using a hard solder, which in addition to a main component such as copper, silver and/or gold also contains an active metal. This active metal, which is at least one element of the group Hf, Ti, Zr, Nb, Ce, creates a bond between the solder and the ceramic through a chemical reaction, while the bond between the solder and the metal is a metallic hard solder bond.
It is an object of the present invention is to present electronic devices that are optimized with respect to cooling of power components, i.e. of components that during operation generate a substantial power loss and therefore high heat.